l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Yishim (ronakshah2000)
Summary Fluff TBD Background TBD Exploits Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Physical Description: Yishim is a bookish, tall young man with an easy demeanor and quick smile. He prefers bright robes adorned with symbols of magic and arcane arts, which he will sometimes hide with a simple illusion spell. Background Benefit Yishim is from the Dauton region. Hooks * Hook 1: Kicker * Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: Force 10, Cannot be Blinded Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human * Bonus Feat * Bonus Trained Skill * Heroic Effort * +1 Fort, Refl, Will * +2 to one Attribute * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Wizard * +2 Will * Arcane Implement Mastery: Orb of Deception * Cantrips * Ritual Caster Feat * Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 2x daily and utility powers gained) * Additional rituals at certain levels (1, 5, etc.) Feats * Human: Enlarge Spell * 1st: Improved Initiative * 2nd: Action Surge * 4th: Phantom Echoes * 5th: Implement Expertise: Orb (L4W) * 6th: Unarmored Agility Skills, Languages, and others Languages: Common, Draconic Other:19-20 Crit range vs. Undead, Does not draw OAs from undead, passes through squares as allies. +2 damage on Vs. Will attacks. One target hit with an illusion power grants combat advantage until EONT. Powers Powers Known Wizard Cantrips Ghost Sound Mage Hand Light Prestidigitation At-Will - 1st Level Phantom Bolt Scorching Burst Encounter - 1st Level Grasping Shadows Daily - 1st Level Sleep Phantom Chasm (spellbook) Utility- 2nd Level Shield Feather Fall (spellbook) Encounter - 3rd Level Maze of Mirrors Daily- 5th Level Visions of Avarice Stinking Cloud (spellbook) Utility- 6th Level Emerald Eye Levitate (spellbook Encounter - 7th Level Twist of Space Other Encounter Orb of Deception Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Cash on hand: 22 gp *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Rituals * Comprehend Language (Arcana) * Tenser's Floating Disk (Arcana) * Make Whole (Arcana) * Knock (Arcana) * Speak with Dead (Arcana) Wishlist * Cloak of Distortion +2 (Level 9) Tracking Treasure * Totally lost this in the last Wiki destruction. Just calling it a small number of gold at 50gp. June 22, 2010 * Robe of Eyes +2 and Brooch of Shielding from The Jade Frontier * Resplendent Gloves, Deathwalker's Boon, and 326 GP from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Bought one healing potion * Orb of Insurmountable Force +2, 36 gp, 1 statue worth 250gp (entered as GP) from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. * 1945 Gold from Beyond the Rerisen Tower * 4382 Gold from And the Uppity Shoeshine * Bought Diamond Cincture (5000gp) and Acrobat Boots (520gp) XP Currently: 11851 XP - Level 7 * 8788 + 3063 from And the Uppity Shoeshine * 6121 + 2667 from Beyond the Rerisen Tower = 8788 * 6121 from Beyond the Rerisen Tower * Up to 2973 from The Jade Frontier Changes * 11/5/11 - Treasure & P from Uppity Shoeshine, Level 7 upgrade and bought diamond cincture & acrobat boots. * 3/25/11 - Bought Speak with Dead, Knock rituals and components * 3/21/11 - Treasure and XP from Beyond the Rerisen Tower, Level 6 upgrade and retrain Scorching Burst->Freezing Burst * 2/9/11 - Treasure from Beyond the Rerisen Tower * 1/31/11 - Level 5 from Beyond the Rerisen Tower * 7/24/10 - Added Robe of Eyes and Brooch of Shielding * 6/22/10 - Created to best of recollection from last Wiki; updated to Level 3. Judge Comments Level 7 Level 6 Level 3 Approval 1 *Fill out the feats and skills (only those that are better than base attributes) section in the summary instead of writing 'See Below'. The Summary is so a DM can take a quick peek at it and have an overview of your character. The 'Show Math' is so a judge can verify that everything is legal. Theefore, it's annoying for a DM to look at your summary sheet and be told 'See Below'. Done *Enter feather fall and Phantasm Chasm in the summary. They need to be there since you could decide to prepare them for the day and the DM might want to review them. Done *The lack of link to treasure is problematic, but since your PC seems a bit under equipped it’s not a big deal. You should PM Twoheadsbarking to review your PC. He is both a judge and your ex-DM so he should be able to straighten this up easily. *Shield has a trigger; hit by an attack Done *Slow: On a miss the target is slowed (Save ends) done (I assume it meant sleep) *At a glance, carrying weight is way off. Responses and strikethrough by ronakshah2000 on 6/25. I probably could hunt down the treasure totals, but it's a pain in the butt and I would prefer to just underestimate it. Hey TwoHeadsBarking did you see that I'm underequipped? nudge nudge. Dunno about the carrying weight but to be honest I'm not carrying much of anything so can we just ignore it? Okay, it'd be better if the skills in the summary also had a value (i.e. +9 nature, +7 stealth) and the carrying weight is still off (it should be 52 lbs, by my reckoning) but otherwise it's fine for me. Approved by Mal Malenkirk Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Yes, yes, you need more gear. You should slide down those chains. I'm sure whoever's down there has some nice stuff they'd be willing to share. Approved. Status Approved for level 3 by Mal Malenkirk and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters